User blog:Ur1Ghoul/The Many Adventures Of The Quinn Sisters!
Hey! This is a blog of the many stories and scripts of the Quinn sisters, namely Hailey, Harper, Jasmin and Jessica. Present Time! (It's family present time at the Quinn household, and Hailey's ready to open her presents!) Hailey: Ooh! What's this one? (picks up a white and green box) This one's from Jess! Jessica: It's Jessica. Hailey: It's a... rock. Umm... thanks! Jessica: Have you not seen that MLP episode? Hailey: Fine. How 'bout... (picks up a red and yellow striped bag) Jasmin's! Jasmin: You'll LOVE IT! Hailey: Ohh! It's another rock. Yeah, like my other one was lonely. Jasmin: Heh? (Harper walks in with a cake) Harper: Hailey, I didn't get you a rock. Instead, I baked your cake! Hailey: Well, that's nice of you! Harper: Well? Let's sing! (Jess, Jasmin and Harper sing Happy Birthday, and Harper walks out.) Jessica: Harper, why are you- (cut off by the sound of the cake exploding) Harper: See? It exploded. Easy prank. Hailey: Let me tell you what I think... (gets up and starts chasing Harper around the house, dripping icing everywhere) Jasmin: Well... that wasn't a surprise. Jessica: Well, (licks face) it's really good cake! Seriously, try it! Jasmin: Oh, (licks her face) it is! Who knew Harper was a good baker? Jessica: *shrugs* Randomness: 4 sisters and a Button (Requested by Jasmin231) Hailey: Ok... so. What are we supposed to do? Me: Just wait here until I click to "Random Page" button. Then, once I get an OC, I want you guys to react! M'kay? Harper: Whatever! Get this show on the road. Mind you, I might be late. Jasmin: What? Harper: To something. Haven't decided yet. Me: Well, here I go! See ya in few minutes. (Well... here I go. The Random OC is:Jarrod Williams!) Me: Hey, I'm back. You will be reacting to Jarrod Williams. Who wants to go first? Jessica: I'll go. Wait... he likes Toralei??????????? Umm... who does? Hailey: Damien. He does. Harper: My turn! Jarrod, what type of name is that, oh look, there's no picture, why is there no picture, he likes Toralei, umm, pretty sure that's a joke and I know jokes when I see one, has powers, well, I really don't understand that, nobody really has powers, he has male cat twins, except they're goblins, wow.... umm. Is there anymore I need to say? Jessica: Shut up. To yourself. Hailey: Umm... Harper. You basically reads the whole page. Really, Harp, leave some room for us. Harper: Whatever. Jasmin! You steer! Jasmin: Well... he's kinda cool... ZZZZZZ (she's asleep now, thought it was kinda short.) Hailey: Errr... is there anymore I can really say? Harper took over everything, Jazz is asleep and Jess, well, where IS Jess? Jessica: Over here, and it's Jess''ica.'' Remember that! Okay, umm... is that it? Because I'm really gonna be late for my first robbery lesson. Me: 0.o Hailey: Yeah... I refused to take them. Me: Ok. I guess you're all dismissed. (All the sister's leave) Me: Well, there you have it! Harper stole the show, didn't she! (looks in pocket) And also my wallet. See ya! Poker Face! (Requested by Sunnypool1) Jessica: Hey there, whoever the heck is watching this. I'm Jessica Quinn, and today we are teaching my sisters and my brother to play poker! Harper: It's done? Already? Good. Jessica: No, it's not. Sit back down. Harper: *sits back down* Hailey: When will we start? Jessica: Right now!!! 5 hours later... Hershall: Umm... I'll fold? Jessica: FOR THE LAST TIME! YOU SHOULD'VE- Jazmin: YOU GUYS! SHUT UP! I have some other cards! Not afraid to use 'im either! Harper: My gawd, how long is this to go on? Jessica: Until someone wins!!!! Harper: Good night. Jessica: What... Hailey: We are tired, Jess. Give it a rest. It's midnight right at this moment. Now, please? Jess: Fine, you're all good to go. *everyone leaves but Jess* Jess: Well, there you have it folks! There you have MY STUPID SIBLINGS PLAYING POKER WRONG!!! Harper: You said you would shut up, so do it. NOW. Jess: :P Video Games and Flat WHATS. Me: Hi guys! Today we will be playing some video games. Harper: What types ''of video games? Me: Well... you'll be reacting to them. Hailey: What's the first one? Me: A LEGO GAME! OH, also I forgot Sunny and Jazz231 are with me today. Jazz: NO. Not 231! Jazz231: Sorry, Jazz. Sunny: Hey Jess! Jess: :P Me: Well. here you guys go. Lego Batman! Hershall: WHAT? Ok... let's see. *sets up Xbox and hands everyone controllers* Harper: How come I HAVE to be Robin? EWW. Jess: Better than me. I'm the Bat-Brain! Jazz: Heh. Hersh: :P Harper: Now, where are we? Oh, look. DAD! In... Lego form. This must be some nightmare. Sunny: Nope! See, there's your mom too! Hailey: Well... there're LEGOS. This is... nice? Me: DIFFERENT GAME TIME! Hersh: What? I just unlocked dad to play with! Me: Sorry. Now, time for... ARKHAM ASYLUM! Harper: Mom said I wasn't allowed there 'til I was 22. Jazz231: No, the video game. Hailey: No, thank you. Harper: Umm... WITW is Mom wearing...? Hailey: It can't be... wha? Jess: My gawd. Wow... Jazz: Get a longer skirt. Hersh: Hey... *Harper slaps Hersh* Hersh: OW!!!!! Harper: Heh. Sunny: Time to change! Jess: That's fine! Me: That's really it. Harper: Can you make pizza? Me: What? No. Harper: Can you order some? Me: I'm broke. Harper: Can you go buy some at Wal-Mart or something? Me: No. All of you are dismissed. *All the Quinns leave* Sunny: Well... let's go. Me: Okay... where's Jazz231? *Sunny and Me turn around to find Jazz playing Arkham City* Jazz231: NOT JOKER!!!! ANYONE BUT HIM!!!! *breaks out in tears* Me: That's all, dear readers. That's all. Jazz231: That was so... SAD! *sobs* Me: *Groans* All Alone Harper: *on phone* Well, today is the day. The first date me and you have ALONE! At 8? M'kay, sure. *hangs up* *Hailey walks in* Hailey: What are YOU all jumpy about? Oh, I know, your date with Ivan! You guys will be all alone. That's great, me, Erica, and my friends will be able to have the night all to our own without any of my siblings tagging along. Harper: I know. *squee* Hailey: As a matter of fact, almost everyone in this household will have a good night. Jazz, Jess and Hersh will be going to some party, I'll shop with my BFFs, you'll be on a date with Ivan, and the house will be Mom and Dad's! Harper: YAY!!! (now to outside, where Jazz, Jess, and Hersh are) Jasmin: When will it be time!!! Hersh: We ARE outside for a reason, right? Jazz: Oh, yeah. Jess: *muttering* Idiot. ''Will continue later. Please read with what I have. Thanks! :) Category:Blog posts